


Complicated

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold one night and Dave climbs into bed with Bro to get warm. Only problem is that Dave finds out that Bro likes to get a little too up close and personal in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Stridercest and at writing homestuck, go easy on me?

It doesn’t get cold often in Texas, even in winter, which is why the heater in your apartment is so shitty. Whenever you have a cold night and the heater is making a shit ton of noise but not actually doing anything to change the temperature in the room, you complain to your Bro about it. By the time there’s means to get the heater fixed, the weather is normal again and you both forget. 

But tonight is one of those nights where despite the pile of blankets and the loud as fuck hum of the heater, you cannot fucking get warm. As you shiver, you consider your options. Eventually, you’ll either warm up or fall asleep, right? So you could just wait it out. But, jesus was that a fucking breeze? Was there a fucking window open somewhere, because it seriously just felt like the temperature dropped even further.

Well fuck that shit. There’s a clear solution to all this, you know from experience that being in proximity to Bro is like standing next to a heater, and right now, you’re so cold, that you don’t even care what he’s going to say. You wrap the pile of blankets around yourself and shuffle down the hall to his room. It’s cold enough that you don’t bother to stop and grab your shades, they’re annoying to try to sleep in anyway. 

The door barely creeks open before, there’s a heavy sigh. 

“What?”

“It’s fucking cold, Bro.”

“So.”

“So, scoot the fuck over.”

“What the--” he cuts off with an annoyed noise as you crawl into bed with him. You leave your pile of covers just beside the bed and immediately feel the difference as you slid up to your fucking eyebrows under the sheets next to your Bro. You swear the man is like a human furnace. It takes all your willpower not to just wrap yourself around him. You scoot maybe a little closer than either of you are comfortable with, but damn if it doesn’t feel good. 

“You know this shit was barely ok when you were like six, at sixteen it’s pretty inappropriate.”

“If you don’t like it get the fucking heater fixed. I’m not going to lay in bed with ice growing in my fucking hair because you’re too much of a loser to get shit fixed around here.” The words are softer now because you’re warming up. The cold seems to have leached all the energy out of you and now you're already on the edge of sleep. Bro says something, but you can only make out the sounds. 

**************

You’re first indication that something has gone drastically wrong is the fact that you can’t move. You’re warm, thank Christ. But other than moving your eyes around you are fucking stuck. You try to shift again, and there’s a grunt behind you before the force around your body tightness further. 

Holy shit, Bro is spooning you. 

Okay, be cool. 

There’s a simple solution to this. You just have to wake him up. He’ll realize what’s going on, and you’ll both pretend it never happened. You squirm, wiggle and shift, but Bro’s grip never lets up. Then there’s another sound from behind you that makes you freeze. Was that....that’s when you become aware that Bro’s morning wood is now pressed tight as fuck against your ass. 

Fuck.

Things just got a whole lot more awkward.

“Bro?” Your voice is thready and it shakes like a mother fucker. He doesn’t respond, instead he rubs himself against you just a little more and you get another one of those barely there breathy moans. 

You are so fucked. You try to take some deep breaths and hang on to your cool as you assess the situation. He’s somehow got one arm under your neck and it’s draped over your chest with his hand gripping the top of your arm. His leg is not completely over yours, but his knee is pressing on top of your thigh and any try at movement makes it dig harder into you. His other arm is over your waist, with his fingers squished under your side. He is literally wrapped around you. 

Oh God.

Bro grinds against you again and he’s so close to you that you can feel every fucking inch of him against your ass. Fuck, he’s huge. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

You’re starting to panic just a bit, because not only is your fucking older brother humping you in his sleep. If this keeps up things are going to go from slightly awkward to downright humiliating. 

His hand moves from your waist to pressing against your stomach and you’re really close to losing it now. 

“Bro? Bro! Dirk!”

Holy fuck, his hand is sliding very close to places your bro shouldn’t be touching you and you’re actually surprised the alarm in your voice hasn’t woken him up yet. When his hand pressed against your cock, which is half-hard with your own morning wood, you lose your shit. With what sounds suspiciously like a whimper to your own ears you slam your head back as hard as you can hoping to all things holy that you’ve hit something vital. The blow sends a shock reverberating through your skull, but it’s enough to jerk your bro awake. He curses the air black, hands leaving your body to press against his face as he calls you every name under the sun. You wouldn’t give a fuck if his words actually turned to napalm and set your place on fire, you’re just glad to be free. 

You jump out of the bed, grabbing the pile of blankets and hastily throwing them around your body before you actually look at him. He’s laying half on his back, hands pressed against his face, and blood gushing between his fingers. 

“Oh shit.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Dave?”

Instead of answering, you hightail it to the bathroom and snatch a towel off the rack. Once your back, you drop the blankets and climb onto the bed handing him the towel before retreating against to the edge of the bed. 

“My bad Bro.”

“What the fuck.”

You debate for a moment whether or not you should tell him what happened. You decide that if he doesn’t remember then the last thing you want to do is bring it up. 

It’s much warmer today, and after some ice, you both determine that Bro’s nose isn’t broken. You can tell he’s pretty pissed about it, but neither of you mention it again for the rest of the day. He does call someone about the heater though, and you’re feeling pretty damn grateful about that. 

The only problem is, that as days go by you find yourself thinking about Bro’s hard on. How it felt against your ass when he was grinding against you, and even more, how it felt when he touched you. The reason why this is a problem is because generally speaking Bro has personal space issues. That means he sometimes sits too close to you on the couch, or leans against you to reach something in the cabinet while you’re standing at the counter, or any number of random things, that never bothered you before, but now cause you to stiffen slightly at the contact and then fight like hell to keep your poker face when he notices. 

You figure that eventually it’ll fade away, but after almost a month it’s still taking up space in your brain. Sometimes when you’re drifting off to sleep and you’re vulnerable, your brain will throw fantasies your way of what could have happened if you hadn’t stopped him. How his hand would have felt sliding inside your boxers, curling around you, stroking you while he grinded against you until you both came. These thoughts then lead to increasingly vivid dreams that start making sleep an enemy. 

A month and a half after the incident, you’re stretched thin, Bro knows something is going on but can’t figure out what. He drags you up on the roof to strife but you get so fascinated by the way sweat makes his shirt cling to his chest and plasters the hair to the sides of his face, that he soundly kicks your ass in half the time it usually takes. After a particularly quick and humiliating Strife, he’s standing over you, sword gripped in one hand, the other hand tugging on the brim of his hat in a way that means he’s feeling something strongly, in this case you’re sure it’s either disgust at your lack of skills or frustration that he can’t figure out what’s going on with you. 

He looks like he’s ready to just ask, so you drag your bruised ass off the roof and hit the shower. You’re thinking that something needs to be done. The thoughts are not going to fucking go away, and at this point you’re so turned on half the time, that you’ve basically got a permanent hard on. There’s really only one solution. 

The next day is Saturday, and while Bro goes off to work, you go and fuck with the heater. Now, you just have to wait for it to get cold again. With a plan in mind it becomes easier to focus, you stop flinching when Bro touches you, and the next time you Strife you can tell he’s actually impressed with your skills. Watching Bro get all sweaty is still kind of distracting, but jerking off in the shower afterwards is a quick and easy fix to that. Two weeks later the cold hits again. It’s now been a full two months since the first incident, and this time as your room gets colder, you start to get excited. Bro will probably be a little reluctant to let you crawl into bed with him, but you know he’ll let you. He’s always had a soft spot for you getting close. 

You wait longer than you normally would, but when you’re fingers ache from the cold, and you’ve gotten a headache from your teeth chattering, you wrap yourself in blankets and shuffle down the hall. 

He doesn’t say anything as you crawl in the bed with him this time, though he does sigh loudly. You burrow under the covers wiggling as close to him as you dare. Then you wait. At some point he goes back to sleep, and after listening to him shift around on the bed, you figure he won’t get closer until some point later in the night. Despite your excitement and your rather desperate hard on, you still doze off. 

The feel of Bro wrapping himself around you pulls you awake, the sun is mostly up so you figure you slept through most of the night. You lay still, barely breathing, as he yanks you closer, before his arms encircle you, and he throws his leg over you. You’re completely trapped, breathing and shifting your head is about all you can do. Nothing happens for a while and you remember how it was your attempts at movement that pushed things along before. So, you do your best to wiggle and squirm, that’s when you hear it, that soft as fuck moan, then Bro presses forward, and you feel him pressed against your ass, and he’s getting hard.

You’ve thought about this more than you’d ever admit to anyone, and to finally be back here, sends a thrill through you that makes blood rush to your dick in a flood. Ignoring your own hard on, you began to subtly move your hips, you can’t move much anyway without making him tighten his grip on you, but what you can do it push and rub your ass over his cock. It takes a shit ton more effort than you thought it would because once he starts to get aroused and his breathing changes, you freeze and wait for the inevitable questions. 

After a while, he starts moving with you, rocking forward against your ass, and grinding his cock against you. He’s fully hard now, and you find yourself amazed again at just how fucking huge Bro is. Then you stop thinking, because his hand is traveling down your stomach now, and you start to pant. When his hand touches your erection you moan before you can stop yourself. You’ve spent so much time thinking about this, that to actually feel his hand on you again is almost too much for you. 

“Oh fuuuck.” You barely breathe the words but they’re enough to startle bro awake. You both freeze and you wonder what the fuck is going to happen now aside from things getting really awkward. 

After what feels like an eternity, his hand presses harder against your cock and you can’t help the gasp that slips out. You’ve been way too horny for way too long to have any control of your reactions. Bro doesn’t say anything, but he lets out a breath that blows against the back of your neck, then his hand is moving. His fingers rubbing the underside of your cock through your shorts. You bite your lip to keep yourself from making noise, but there’s no way to stop yourself from trying to arch into his hand. His arm tightens around you, and you feel him grind against you. You’re breathing so hard now, it takes you awhile to notice that bro is breathing just as hard against the back of your neck. You can’t stop the groan as you realize that he’s as turned onto this as you are. 

When his hand shifts under your boxers, and wraps around your dick, there is no stopping the noise you make. It’s a legit whimper and even though your cheeks burn with embarrassment, you’re already thrusting up into his grip. 

“Oh fuck,” you whisper. Nothing has ever felt so fucking good. Bro is grinding against you and you have a moment to wish you were naked so you could feel it on your skin. He groans against your neck, right before he sinks his teeth into what is an apparently extremely sensitive spot on your shoulder. You make a noise somewhere between grown and whimper and come so hard your vision blacks out. 

“Holy shit, shit, fuck, shit.” 

You become aware that you’re whispering expletives. Bro is still stroking you, sending flutters of aftershocks through you that are making you shudder. He’s still hard as fuck against your ass and the thought that you should probably return the favor skitters across the surface of your brain. He takes the option away from you though. One moment he’s still holding your dick and the other he’s shifting, and you feel the warmth of his ridiculous cock on your back. He yanks your boxers down and starts rubbing himself against your ass, sometimes sliding between the cheeks enough to make you gasp. He freezes for a moment, his hand going to your hip and then he digs his fingers into your skin so hard, that you have to grit your teeth to keep from cursing at him. Then warmth spills over your back and he lets out another of those sexy breathy moans. 

For a moment you’re both just lying there shaking and breathing hard. Then it dawns on you what just went down and you start to panic, just a little. This went so much farther than you thought. Actually now that you think about it, you have no idea what you really hoped to accomplish from this. Now that it’s over you have no idea what the fuck is going to happen next.

It’s starting to get a little uncomfortable because all the come is drying on your skin, not to mention you’re kind of hyperventilating. Forcing yourself to take a deep breath you throw back the sheets and climb out of bed, pulling your boxers up as you go. Once you’re out of the room you haul ass to the bathroom and shut the door behind you. It takes you an unreasonable amount of brainpower to start the shower. But once the water is running you jump under it before it warms up. You scrub all the stickiness off your skin, and then lean against the tile whispering, “Fuck” under your breath over and over. 

Shit just got complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides he wants more of Bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thought this was a oneshot when I first wrote it, but couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next. Months and months later I finally figured it out. So, here's the next part. There will be more but god only knows when. Hope you guys enjoy.

After the first week, you start thinking maybe things aren’t as complicated as you thought. Bro hasn’t brought anything up. He’s still the asshole he’s been your whole life. Leaving his pervy puppets all over the house to freak out you and making you feel like an idiot while he beats your ass at video games. Okay, maybe you guys will just ignore that blatant act of incest and move on with your lives? 

It takes another full week before you realize what he’s doing. You first notice when you’re pouring cereal into a bowl at the kitchen counter and he reaches over you to get the poptarts out of the cabinet. In the past there would have been some brief contact, may be his chest against the back of your head or something. This time though, you feel the entire length of his body against yours. It’s nothing that would make even a court paid social worker uncomfortable, and it’s brief, just a quick press against you as he grabbed the open box and yanked it off the shelf. Then he was gone, and you’re left with way too much cereal in your bowl. 

The next time he does it you notice right away. You're strifing on the roof, he’s flash stepping like crazy, and you feel it, the barest brush of his fingertips low on your stomach, just above the waistband of your jeans. You flinch like a dumbass and end up on your back trying to gasp air back into your lungs. 

You're pretty sure he's trying to feel you out, sometimes literally. You know for sure though, that nothing is going to happen unless you make a move. 

Which, really, is pretty great. No awkward talks, no worries about social workers stopping by, just same old boring life with Bro. Getting your ass kicked on the roof and eating pizza watching shitty movies together. 

You’re fine with this. Really. 

Even when you guys are doing the traditional movie night thing on Saturday night and you can’t tell if he’s sitting closer than normal on the couch. He’s not really touching you at all. Every once in awhile your shoulders or thighs brush but that’s happened before. Right? 

You guys give the movie your own commentary, as usual, and as you're sinking your teeth into a bite of pizza you can’t help but notice the way Bro’s lips wrap around the head of his beer bottle. Head? That’s not what it’s called right. It’s like tip? Not that’s just as bad. Lip? Still bad. Top? Yeah okay, you might have a little problem now. 

Bro’s looking at you and you realize you’ve been sitting there staring at him with the pizza wedged in your mouth. You look away quickly, taking a much bigger bite than you meant to, and you have to try to chew it without choking. 

Way to be subtle there, Dave. 

Your eyes are now glued to the TV but you can freaking feel the tension rising in the room. You’re starting to wonder if your idea that he wouldn’t make the first move was bullshit and he’s about to turn this into Incestuous Couch Gropefest 2013. 

The bite of pizza does not go down smoothly and you grab your apple juice to try and sooth your throat. The TV blares some music and the credits start to roll. You have no idea how long it’s been since things suddenly turned extra awkward. 

You clear your throat before standing and grabbing your plate off the coffee table. “Later, bro,” Your voice sounds a little raspy from being scrapped by pizza crust and you feel yourself blush a little bit. 

You dump your plate in the trash and make it to your room without running into your bro. You sit at your desk and turn on your computer. Chatting with your friend is always a good distraction. 

Bro doesn’t come into your room, but you can hear him moving around in the living room and kitchen before his footstep move down the hall. You freeze for a minute thinking shit’s about to go down, but you hear the bathroom door slam and know you’re good. Bro’s about to take a shower for a couple hours so you figure it’s time to pass the fuck out, since it’s almost two in the morning. 

After an hour though you realize sleep isn’t happening and you think it’s time to figure out what the fuck you’re going to do about the awkward sexual tension between you and your Bro. You know that another week or two of not responding will make him drop it. Asshole that he is your bro’s not going to make you do anything you don’t want, at least not anything like that. So the real question here is, do you want to let this go?

If you’re honest with yourself, this newest revelation between you and bro just confirms the many ways that you’re both really fucked up. So, as long as neither of you go blabbing to the cops there’s really no worry there. It’s just like not talking about sword fighting on the roof or helping him box and ship his smuppets. 

With that out of the way, the next question is, if you decide NOT to let this go how far will the two of you take things. You're sixteen and a virgin in only the technical sense, since you’ve messed around with each gender and some in between. So you know your options. And if you’re honest, bro is fucking hot. Just the thought of the way his hand felt on your cock makes you shiver. 

Okay, so maybe you want to try a little more. Maybe touch him this time around. You can’t even imagine what his face would look like oh god and the moaning. Yeah, you’re definitely turned on. So. It’s obvious that you want to not let this go. The question now is how do you even make that shit happen?

You fall asleep hard and wake up with sticky sheets from a dream of you sitting in Bro’s lap while he jerks you off. Great. The next couple days push things very high from slightly awkward to drowning in sexual tension and discomfort. The two of you are basically dancing around each other with half-there touches and brushes against each other. You literally bump into him coming out of the shower and have to go in your room and jerk off leaning against your door because you can’t get the feel of his slick skin out of your mind. 

When you’re about ready to just strip down and walk into his room out of sheer sexual frustration, Bro gives you the perfect opportunity. You're sitting in your room playing on the internet when you hear the door slam. It’s followed immediately by the sound of something falling over in the living room and then the squeal of springs that assures you Bro has collapsed on the couch. 

“Dave!” Yeah, you know that tone. Bro is fucking hammered. You make your way cautiously into the living room. Bro is sprawled out on the futon. Even from the doorway, he smells like liquor, cigarettes, and a mixture of strong perfumes. Typical. “Ge’me a beer.”

You trudge into the kitchen and grab him a beer, sipping it a little yourself.. So this is what you've been waiting for, but how do you get his attention? You put the beer on the counter and strip off your shirt. You decide to keep your shorts but yank them low enough that they look like they're about to fall off. You waste a second wishing you had a mirror then waste a few more seconds feeling like an idiot for wishing for one. 

You've stalled as much as you can so you pick the beer up and take it out into the living room. You freeze and stare for a minute. Bro’s yanked his shirt off, his hat is askew, and his shades are on the table. 

Oh shit. 

Bro without his shades usually means things are about to get intense as fuck. Shades for you are your final level of defense for keeping your emotions hidden since your eyes are expressive as hell and you can't always control that shit. So when all else fails your shades hide you. For Bro the shades are to protect other people. In a way, Bro's eyes are as expressive as yours, but where your eyes show your feelings Bros eyes show people how he feels about them. You’ll never forget when you’d started middle school and they’d called Bro in to talk about your shades. You’d been sitting in the hallway watching through the tiny window in the door. Bro’d taken off his shades and the principle, a big guy from what you remember, had shrunk away, and started nodding frantically. You got to keep your shades and the principle avoided looking at you every time you saw him until you’d moved on to high school. 

You sit the beer on the coffee table with a soft clink and Bro grunts at you in response. His eyes still aren’t open and you know you’re going to have to find the fucking balls to make a move. You take a deep breath and straddle his hips. 

It’s awkward as fuck cause there’s not much room for your other leg between Bro and the couch so you end up sort of off balance. Bro’s eyes are opened to slits now, though, and it makes your stomach clench with nerves. He raises his eyebrows at you but shifts over enough so that you can straddle him properly. 

Right you got this. Bro reaches over and grabs his beer, and you swallow. You’ve got to do something, but what? Damn you should have come up with a plan. He’s propped up just enough to manage a sip of his beer. Condensation drips off the bottle onto his chest and your hand moves to wipe at it before you can stop yourself. Now that your hands are on him, you figure you better keep going. You let your hands travel over his chest, down his stomach, passing over scars, some of which you helped stitch up yourself. Your hands aren’t shaking which is a fucking miracle because you’re nervous and have no idea what to do next. 

Bro takes mercy on you. He puts his beer down next to the couch and reaches up, grips the back of your neck and pulls you forward. You go with relief, hands braced on his chest for balance. 

He tastes like beer and cigarettes. This should gross you out but it just makes you moan. Maybe it’s because his lips are smooth and wet. He flicks his tongue across the seam of your lips and your mouth falls open before you even think about it. His tongue delves deep, like he trying to taste as much of you as he can. You’re moaning again, you can’t seem to stop. The hand on your neck squeezes, and his other hand, still cool and damp from the beer, slides down your side so light it almost tickles. Your breath freezes on another moan because Bro doesn’t usually touch you like this and the feel of his callused fingers stroking your skin in a way that can only be called gentle makes your head spin. 

The hand on your neck tightens, and Bro pulls away from your mouth to swipe his tongue over your neck just under your jaw. You groan again and you don’t even care that you’re the complete opposite of cool right now. Sweat is breaking out on your skin, your fucking toes are curling, and your dick is so fucking hard it feels like it would hurt to move. 

Bro licks his way up your neck and breathes in your ear, “You sound so fucking needy moaning like that, Dave,” his voice is thick with a combination of being drunk and what even you can tell is lust, “How the fuck am I supposed to keep my fucking hands off you?”

You buck against him and shudder as your cock grinds against the obvious hard on in his jeans. “Holy fuck, um,” you swallow, “I..” his hand grips your ass and yanks you against him. You can feel his stomach muscles contract as he thrusts up into you. “Fuck me,” you whisper. He chuckles against your ear.

“Not sure you’re ready for that yet, kid.” He’s still pulling you against him as he thrusts up, so it takes awhile for you to process what he means. When you figure it out you blush even darker and try to sputter out that you wouldn’t mind it. “Nah, kid, not this time,” he says and over the roaring in your ears and the loud thump of your pulse you feel a thrill of excitement at the thought that there will be a next time. “But we gotta do something, I can’t stand to see you moaning and whimpering like this.” He sinks his teeth lightly into the skin of your neck and you groan, your head falling back and your toes curling. “Get those fucking shorts off.”

He lets go and you stand on shaky legs and pull your shorts and underwear off in quick jerky movements. When you look up at him, he’s got his pants halfway down his thighs, no underwear. He’s fucking huge, even bigger than you’d guess from the feel of him against your back before. He kicks his pants off in a quick somehow graceful movement that you can’t help but admire even though you're still thoroughly distracted by his dick. He tips his chin up at you and you crawl back on him and carefully straddle his thighs. 

Bro’s skin is warm against yours and he reaches out and grasps your hips to guide you forward so your cocks press together. You groan and your eyes close. His dick is hot, smooth and hard as fuck against yours. You look down and think the sight should give you some sort of complex because holy shit size difference, but you don’t even care. You push your hips forward, gliding your cock against his and he hisses. 

It makes you blink and you glance up, he’s so fucking quiet it’s almost unnerving. Bro’s eyes are watching you slide against him. His face is not quite blank, his eyes are narrow and focused, and as you move again, you see his mouth fall open just a bit to gasp in air. 

Holy shit. 

His grip on your hips tighten and he pushes up to meet you. 

“Fuck,” you breathe, cause that shit feels so fucking good. You had no clue grinding against someone like this could feel so good. Goosebumps break out over your skin as you keep moving together, finding a rhythm, and a tingle works it way down your spine in a way that lets you know you might just get off from this shit. 

You bend forward, barely managing to keep the rhythm. Bro keeps closing his eyes in these long blinks that lets you know more than the gasps and his tight grip on your skin that he’s enjoying this. You almost wish he’d say something, you didn’t expect him to be so quiet, even his groans are just barely heard when he breathes out. Your muscles are starting to ache, your back, legs, and arms are burning with exertion and you wonder vaguely just how long you’ve been doing this. 

Bro grunts and one of his hands leaves your skin to wrap around your throat. His grip isn’t tight enough to cut off your air, but it makes breathing that much harder. You moan as his fingers dig into the side of your throat pulling you forward. The kiss is almost painful this time, he nips at your lips hard enough to draw blood and sucks your tongue into his mouth dragging his teeth along it as he pulls away, only to draw it back in for more. 

It’s all a little too much, his teeth, the bruising grip on your neck and hip, and the harsh unforgiving way that he pushes up against you. You’re going to be bruised all to hell. 

He grunts, “Fuck Dave,” and that’s it, you’re gone. You come with a pained shudder, the first splash of heat smearing across your stomach, the second and third slide down your cock. Your voice loud in your own ears as your pant and whimper into his mouth. You can feel him smirking. Asshole. You’re shivering when he finally lets go, and you sit back, trying to focus so your body doesn’t go limp. 

Bro is still hard, and you think you should probably help him out with that. But at this moment staying conscious is barely a thing that you’re managing to do. Luckily, Bro isn’t waiting around for you to get your shit together. He shifts you back just enough so that he can grip his come-slick cock. You lean your shoulder against the couch and watch his hand move, spreading the come down the length of his dick before sliding back up. 

Fuck, that’s hot. 

You think again, that you should probably do something. You doubt you can get your limbs to do much, but holding your mouth open should be no problem. You shift one knee between his legs. He catches on right away and makes room for you. You brace on his thigh and lean forward, licking your come off his cock, before sucking the head into your mouth. His whole body twitches but he doesn't make a noise. 

It’s hard to smile with a cock in your mouth but you manage it, this shit you know how to do. Gripping the base, you work him hard, taking more of his dick each time you bob down. His legs are tensing, and you can see his stomach muscles tighten. By the time you’ve almost gotten your lips to meet your hand, he’s got both hands in your hair. His grip is tight, but he’s more guiding you than forcing you down. 

He’s breathing loud as fuck and you think it’s only pride that has kept him from coming yet. His whole body suddenly goes solid as fuck, his dick twitches in your mouth, and his breathing completely stops. 

“Dave,” he whispered, then he comes so hard you choke as the first shot of come hits the back of your throat. You manage to swallow just as the next one fills your mouth. his body shudders and you think you lose a handful of hair as his hips jerk and he pulls your mouth further down on his cock. 

You try to swallow it all but still end up with cum dripping down your chin. You go to wipe your face and he drags you up his body by the hair, and kisses you hard, and deep, licking his own taste out of your mouth. He pulls back enough to lick your chin, and down your neck, his mouth hot and harsh on your skin. When you feel teeth you shiver and wonder if he’s trying to get you to go for another round. His hands are still gripping your hair, holding your head at an awkward angle as he works along your throat. 

“Bro, fuck,” you groan. He pulls back, and looks at your, his eyes intense. You’re glad you’ve managed to keep your shades on, even if they are kind of crooked right now. That doesn't last long. Bro uses one of his hands to slide your shades up and it’s only now that you start to feel naked and vulnerable. You can’t remember the last time you really looked into your brother’s eyes like this. 

Now that the afterglow is wearing off questions are starting to fill your mind. What does this mean? How fucking sick are you both to be into this? Will things go back to normal now? Your stomach twists at the thought of ignoring what just happened. You don’t know why, grinding and blowing someone on a couch isn’t that big of a deal, but this feels like more than that. 

“Um,” You can’t think of what to say, and Bro’s watching you, orange eyes intense as fuck, like he’s pulled every thought out of your head and has them spread out on a table somewhere. He finally lets go of your hair and you immediately miss the feel of his grip. Instead, though, he cups your face, and pulls you forward. The kiss this time is slow, almost cautious, and his thumb strokes your cheek, in a way that makes your chest tight. 

What the fuck?

He pulls back again, “Let’s go get in the shower kid,” he says. He untangles himself from you and gets to his feet, when you hesitate he yanks you up and then turns to make his way towards the shower. You spend at least thirty seconds caught in your what the fuck moment before you go and join him. 

Complicated doesn't even begin to describe this shit now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More naughty brother touching as they both realize the effect they have on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this part for awhile, finally figured out the plot for this story and woke up this morning with the end of this chapter writing itself in my brain. Hope you guys enjoy. This is pretty much just lots and lots of smut. Next chapter will have some vague sort of plot to it. 
> 
> Also I do my own editing so if you find a mistake please let me know so I can fix it!

It’s been two days since you and Bro fucked around on the couch. Afterwards, he’d given you a quick handjob in the shower that left your legs weak and your eyes drooping with exhaustion. You’d had a vague thought of returning the favor, but Bro had shut the shower off given you a quick rub down with the towel and pushed you into the direction of your room before vanishing towards his own.

You woke up the next day half convinced it was all some wacked out fantasy, but there were aches on your body and finger-shaped bruises on your hips, there’s even light marks on your neck that, thankfully, look more like hickies than anything. You don’t bother with a turtleneck or any of that nonsense, you’ve been coming to school marked up for years, sometimes from strifing and sometimes from getting your mack on, you just tug on a hoodie that hides most of the bruises on your neck. Bro wasn’t around when you ventured into the bathroom to brush your teeth. It was Friday and you had some serious doubts about your ability to focus during school.

Turns out you were right, you have no clue what happened in any of your classes that day, all you could think about was the feel of Bro’s mouth on your neck, his hands on your hips, his cock in your mouth. You’d damn near worked yourself up to the point of having to jerk off in the bathroom at school, but managed to keep your shit together long enough to make it home.

Bro’s not home and you don’t bother going to your room, you head straight for the shower. It takes you about five seconds to come thinking about Bro’s hands in your hair as you sucked him off and the feel of him gripping your throat as he kissed you and panted against your mouth. You come so hard your legs are weak afterwards. You spend a long time leaning against the shower wall trying very hard not to think about how fucked up this shit is.  
You get out when the water starts to cool, you suddenly feel tired as hell and when you open the door Bro’s standing there. You’re too tired to do more than blink at him. You’re also suddenly aware that your shades are gripped in your hand with your clothes and that this towel is doing nothing to hide the marks littered all over your body.

He stares at you for at least a full minute and you can guess even without seeing his eyes that he’s looking at your bruises.

“Damn,” Bro’s voice is soft and his hand twitches like he wants to touch you. The thought makes you flush and even though you look away there is no hiding your reaction. He steps closer and reaches out to cup your chin. You lean into him without meaning too, eyes closing, but he just tilts your head to the side to get a better look at your bruises. “You got delicate ass skin, little man.” He says voice still soft, “I always forget that.”

His hand slides down to your neck and his shifts it until you think his fingers fit into the marks, he squeezes and you gasp, it aches and your hand tightens its grip on the towel. Even though you just got off, you can feel yourself starting to get turned on. This towel isn’t going to hide shit.

Bro’s other hand moves to the towel, and he pushes it down enough so the bruises on your hips are showing. His breathing goes still for a second and you know this shit is doing something for him, “That’s fuckin’ hot,” he says, he presses his hand against you and you think he’s doing the same thing he did on your neck, fitting his hand into the bruises. “Bet I could fuckin leave a map all over you, mark all my favorite spots.” He presses his thumb into a particularly sore spot and you shiver “Fuck, kid.”

You open your eyes, and find his face is really fucking close. You don’t even think about it, you stretch up and kiss him. You’re kind of shaky from all the touching he’s been doing so it’s not the best kiss ever, you kind of just smash your mouth against his in this desperate sort of way. Bro tilts his head though, and shifts his grip so he’s cradling the back of your head.

It’s the same kind of soft exploring kiss that happened on the couch and it does nothing for your shaking or the hard on you’re sprouting. By the time he pulls back you’re breathing so hard it’s loud in your own ears and he’s got this asshole smile on his face that you feel before you even open your eyes. His hand slides down your side and he grips your dick lightly. Your hips twitch forward and you shiver. You remember all too well how fucking good he is with his hands and it definitely fucking translates into sexual shit if your hazy memory of your shower hand job is close to the truth.

Bro keeps his touch light and you groan in frustration, your hips surging forward in the hopes of more contact.

“Impatient little shit,” he says, “You ain’t done nothin’ to earn my hand today.”  
You growl at him and try to pull out of his grip, you can just do it yourself, you’re so turned on that it really wouldn’t take long. But he reaches down and manages to snag both your hands in one of his, his grip on them tight enough to hurt like a bitch, “What the fuck, Bro?”

His hand’s moving so slow and light on your dick now he might as well not be touching you at all. Bro leans his head forward enough so that you can see his eyes over his shades and he’s looking at your lips. “Why don’t you remind me how good that fuckin mouth of yours feels, then we’ll see if you’ve earned my hand yet.”

You hesitate, because fuck him if he thinks he gets to come first all the time. But your dick twitches in his hand at the memory of him having him fill your mouth and throat. That might be worth waiting to get off for a bit. You deliberately lick your lips and barely keep yourself from smiling at the way his eyes get extra focused at the sight of your tongue. It’s a nice reminder that he’s just as into this shit as you are.

“Sure,” you pull one hand out of his grip and reach for the button of his pants. His hand drops off your dick as you get his jeans open and start pushing them down. You don’t care though because seeing his cock already thick, hard, and wet, is distracting as all hell. You palm him before getting a good grip and stroking. His grip on your other hand goes lax and you take the opportunity to drop to your knees and swallow his dick whole.

Bro was so not expecting that shit, and he makes this startled sounding moan, his hands flinching to grip your hair like he’s going to pull you away.

“Fuck, Dave,” His voice is more unsteady than you’ve ever heard it and a thrill runs through you. You get a loose grip on the base of his dick before you start this almost breakneck rhythm, of taking him as deep as he’ll go and hollowing your cheeks and sucking him all the way up to the head of his cock. You look up at him and he is fucking lost. He’s got one hand in your hair sort of guiding you to meet the soft thrust of his hips and the other is balled into a fist holding his shirt out of the way. His jaw is clenched and his breath is stuttering out of his nose like he’s afraid of the noises he’ll make if he opens his mouth.

Fuck that, he wanted your mouth he’s going to fucking get it and you want to hear just how much he loves it. You slide down, until your lips meet your fingers and then force yourself further, and then you stop, holding him deep in your throat. Your eyes water and your throat is starting to ache, but you could give a fuck less. Bro shudders as you stay there and both his hands come down to grip the back of your head. Your nails are digging into your palm and you finally back off, vision blurry. You pull off his dick and cough to cover the fact that you’re fighting your gag reflex. You stroke his dick which is now basically dripping with spit and his precum. Bro is fucking shivering and it’s so gratifying you could probably get off on that by itself. When you feel like you’re not going to lose it and throw up on his cock, you take Bro back into your mouth again. He’s close, you can tell by the shaky thrusts he makes into your mouth.

Bro’s hands go back to guiding your head down, but with a lot more force this time. You give in and just go with his rhythm managing to gasp a breath in every now and then. You’re sort of drooling on yourself because there is no time between thrusts to swallow, but you don’t care. Bro’s making these grunting moans that make the spit sliding down your chin totally worth it. Then he thrusts deep enough it’s a miracle you don’t gag and bring up your lunch all over his dick. Then his whole body goes tense and still, his cock gets even harder in your mouth, “Holy fuck,” he breathes then he comes. You lose track of where it all goes, some is in your mouth, some on your face, and you even feel some splash down on your chest. Bro’s vibrating with his orgasm and moaning so loud it’s echoing in off the bathroom walls.

He pulls out of your mouth shivering and falls back to lean against the door frame panting, soft groans still working their way out between quick shallow breaths.

“Fucking, shit, Dave,” he pants. “I don’t know where the hell you learned to suck dick dude, but, fuck you are good at that shit.”

You’re wiping the cum off your face with your towel and smile, he’s all kinds of loopy right now. You reach down and barely managed to turn a groan into a sigh of relief as you squeeze your aching dick. Bro’s on you before you manage more than a couple strokes. He yanks you up with a grip on your hair and neck and has you pinned against the sink, the cold porcelain digging into your back as you lean awkwardly and painfully over it. “What the--”

Bro kisses you like he’s trying to find every nook and cranny in your mouth and figure out how they work and why. You can barely keep up with him, and find yourself moaning as he basically fucks and explores your mouth. By the time he pulls away you’d forgotten about the sink now pushed even harder into your back. Looks like there’ll be more bruises tomorrow.

“That fuckin mouth of yours kid,” he whispers and leans forward to bite your lip.

“You satisfied enough that you're going to finally let me get off?”

He snorts, “More than that kid.” He grips you by the hips and turns you to face the mirror. It’s almost embarrassing how flustered you look. Your hair, which is still kind of wet from the shower, is all over your head from him gripping it, your cheeks are flushed dark and your lips are so freaking pink from sucking dick and his kiss you look like you’re wearing lips gloss or something. You look away feeling your face flush darker but then Bro is behind you pressed tight against your back, one hand gripping high on your throat so a couple of his fingers can grip your chin. “Look at that,” his voice is low and you can feel his breath on your ear. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?” He grinds against you and his cock is still wet from your mouth. “Hands on the sink, Dave, and don’t you fucking move them.”  


You shiver, and grip the sink like a lifeline. You have no clue what he’s about to do, but you’re pretty sure it’s going to involve loss of brain cell function and weakness in the knees.  


He pulls your head to the side and sinks his teeth into the side of your neck. It’s just this side of painful and you moan. He lets go of your throat and works his way down your back leaving a stinging trail all the way down to your ass. You’re pretty sure he really is going to leave a map all over you. His hands grip your ass and you feel his breath against one cheek just before he sinks his teeth into the skin.

“Oh fuck.”

It’s quite possible the oddest sensation you’ve ever felt, but it makes your dick twitch anyway. Then he pulls your ass cheeks apart and you have one second to think ‘no way’ then his tongue swipes over your asshole. You make this half yelp-half whimper noise and jerk forward, pressing your dick against the cold sink. You almost don’t notice it though because his tongue is still there, running over your asshole. It feels weird as hell but also good as fuck. You’re not sure how long he does it, but you end up leaned all the way forward, hands still gripping the sink with your forehead pressed against the mirror. 

You’re moaning like a fucking whore, and the porcelain against your dick is slippery from where you’re dripping precome everywhere. You’re so turned on by the feeling but it’s not nearly enough to make you come unless you start humping the sink. His tongue is sinking into you now, stretching you open and pushing much further in than you think is normal. Bro must have a monster tongue. You groan and humping the sink is starting to seems like a pretty appealing option. Then he pulls back and you lift your head only to have it thunk back against the mirror when he pushes one of his thick fingers inside your ass. 

“Good fucking God,” you whimper. His other hand reaches around and grips your cock. He ends up having to shift you back some so you’re not pressed against the sink, then he starts this rhythm of stroking and finger fucking you that makes your head spin. You feel his finger curl and you groan so loud it makes you blush, he found your prostate. It’s impossible to stop the noises that you’re making. Just like it’s impossible to stop the way your hips surge forward into his strokes or the way you try and grind back onto his hand. He’s trying to drag this shit out, his hands fighting against you trying to keep the pace slow enough that you’re riding that line and just can’t fucking come. You bite your lip in a whine and try to hold it together enough that you don’t start begging.

You fail.

“Please, oh fuck, please Bro, let me come,” You hear his breath catch and you groan, “Fuck, please it feels so fucking good, please bro, let me come? Please, please please.” You’re shivering and your make a noise that’s almost a sob when he finally picks of the pace. It doesn’t take long at all after that before you come, with this whimpering moan that would be embarrassing if you weren’t feeling so damn good. 

“You’re a mess, kid,” Bro’s voice seems like it’s coming from far away. You’re half collapsed against the sink and your hands ache from gripping the porcelain so hard. “You got come everywhere, what the fuck.”

You take a couple more seconds until you’re sure your knees will hold you before you straighten. The mirror is fogged from all your heavy breathing, but you look down and see that you have indeed gotten come everywhere. “Guess I need another shower,” You barely sound like yourself, that was one hell of an orgasm.

Bro helps you wipe down the bathroom, there really is come everywhere, even by the door where you sucked him off. By the time you guys get in the shower to rinse off you feel almost back to normal.

The shower is almost awkward because you’re washing cum off each other and that’s just so many levels of wrong you can’t even comprehend it. Well washing come off you, Bro’s clothes are a damp mess in the bathroom corner but the rest of him is fine. Just when you’re about to open your mouth and freak out, Bro presses you back against the tile. He slides one leg between yours and uses one hand to tilt your chin up, the other presses against your lower back so that your sensitive dick is pressing tight against him and you gasp.

“Don’t,” his voice is quiet and before you can say anything he’s kissing you. It’s slow and penetrating and makes your head spin. You have no clue how the fuck he does that but the moment his lips leaves yours the anxiety rushes back and he sighs, “Stop that shit,” he says and pushes his thigh against your dick. You gasp again, and can’t resist grinding against him. You’re not hard, but the pressure feels good.

“B-but,” He bites your lip, “What--”

He kisses you again, rougher this time and his hand slides from your lower back to grip your ass.

“Don’t even think about it.” Suddenly his hands are everywhere. Sliding down your sides, gripping your hair and pulling your head back so he can sink his teeth into your neck, cupping your ass, and scratching blunt nails down the small of your back. 

You’re fucking lost.

“I don’t want you thinking about anything but this,” he breathes against your throat as his hand moves down to stroke your dick which is half hard now. “And all I’m going to think about is those little fuckin noises you make,” He squeezes and you barely manage to stifle a groan, you're just too fucking sensitive. “So shut the fuck up and stop thinking so damn much.”

Before you can pull enough sense together to think of something else to say, Bro is back at it, his hands everywhere, tugging your dick, squeezing your ass and pulling you forward so you grind against, him, pinning your hands above your head, and then his grip is back on your dick. He’s panting, his mouth working at your throat, and you’re practically sobbing as he works you, his grip just this side of too much because of how fucking sensitive you are. When you come again you barely make any noise, it just feels too fucking good.

You vaguely feel him rinsing you off and you have just enough presence of mind to realize that he’s hard again, before he’s bundled you out of the shower. Then you’re sliding under your sheets in nothing but a pair of boxers. You feel him slide into bed next to you and kiss the back of your neck right before you pass out.


End file.
